Centinela
__TOC__ Summary ---- "Sentry es un antivirus que cuando se activa se copia a otros nodos. '' '' rápido y elimina los programas enemigos en el camino. Actualízalo para hacerlo más fuerte " ----El centinela es un nodo de seguridad ofensivo. Durante la fase de Fuerza bruta de un hack , Sentry distribuye simultáneamente un antivirus a todos los nodos conectados. El nivel máximo al que se puede actualizar un Sentry es 21 1 . La cantidad máxima de centinelas que puede tener en su red es cuatro. A diferencia de Business Nodes , no hay restricciones para eliminar nodos Sentry de la red. Instalación de Antivirus Para instalar el programa antivirus en un nodo, primero debe estar seguro. Los nodos asegurados están representados por tener una base negra. El centinela (o cualquier nodo que ya tenga un antivirus instalado) puede proteger los nodos vecinos enviando paquetes de datos ("pulsos"), representados por pequeños puntos negros, a sus vecinos a una velocidad de uno por segundo. Una vez que el nodo está asegurado, el programa antivirus se puede instalar enviando un pulso final y mucho más grande que completa la instalación 0,5 segundos después de llegar. El programa antivirus de nivel 1 requiere 20 pulsos (o 20 segundos) para asegurar un nodo, y 21.5 segundos antes de que el nuevo nodo esté listo para enviar el programa a otros nodos. Los niveles más altos de antivirus requieren menos pulsos para asegurar un nodo, pero siempre requieren el pulso de instalación final más grande. Esto significa que puede acelerar la instalación del antivirus al tener más de un nodo conectado enviando pulsos. Sin embargo, un pulso final siempre agregará 1.5 segundos al final (1 segundo para enviar la instalación y 0.5 para ejecutar la instalación) independientemente de cuántas conexiones se estén usando para proteger un nodo. Los nodos instalados con un antivirus se propagarán simultáneamente a otros nodos y atacarán los nodos de conexión que se hayan capturado, a una velocidad de una vez por segundo. Un nodo con un antivirus dejará de propagarse y atacar si se ha capturado pero, si los nodos de seguridad lo vuelven a capturar, el nodo retendrá el antivirus original y continuará propagándose y atacando como siempre. Antivirus de un nivel superior Sentry sobrescribirá el antivirus producido por un Centinela de nivel inferior. Estadística *'Notas:' Si bien el Sentry técnicamente puede actualizar a niveles anteriores a los que se muestran, la $ Capacidad que se puede mantener en esos niveles no es suficiente para comprar la actualización. El "Nivel básico obligatorio" muestra el valor más alto tanto del "Nivel principal " como del " Nivel básico requerido para comprar la (s) base (s) de datos apropiada (s)". |'Node Level' |'Node Firewall' |'Strength (DPS)' |style="width: 95px"|'Antivirus Installation' |} |'Node Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Completion Time' |'Required Core Level' |} Gallery Tips Placement / Amount The maximum number of Sentries you can have is 4. This number increases by upgrading the Core to level 2, 5 and 9 respectively. However, having more than 2 or 3 Sentries can be ineffective, as this number is usually enough to spread the antivirus program together with the other Security Nodes in your network. If you have more than three, consider if you want to remove it and build extra resources or Security nodes. There are exceptions though, where having four Sentries will help you out against specific attacks, such as Wraiths. The optimal placement for sentries is usually in the center of your network, connected straight to your main Security Nodes. The antivirus program will spread quickly in the front and just a bit longer in the back. If your defenses are rather spread out, then you can use two of them if they are connected correctly to ensure that all the nodes get the antivirus program. If your network is poorly constructed, a Sentry could be rendered useless as described in the section below. Tips for Offense Sentries have four Program slots and a high Firewall. A good tactic early-game for new players against a poorly built network: if the only Sentry is right at the beginning and is not directly connected to a Security Node, capture it as fast as possible and no antivirus will be spread at all in the network, making the network easy to compromise. Tips for Defense Placing a Sentry too close to a netConnection and not connected to your defenses will result in the Sentry getting captured too fast, and it will not be able to spread its antivirus program. This not only weakens all other nodes, but your main Security Nodes more specifically. Proper Sentry placement is crucial in that your Business Nodes are close enough receive the antivirus program, but not so that your Security Nodes as too far away to receive the antivirus program. Security Nodes work well when connected to a Sentry. Antivirus is passed on to them almost instantly, and they will spread the antivirus to all connected nodes that are not captured by an attacker. Other Tips * Nodes that are either being upgraded or disabled by a Wraith will receive the antivirus, but will not spread it to other nodes and will not attack. * The faster you take down Sentry nodes, the better. Don't give it time to spread over the network too much. * Sentries that are too close to netConnections are especially vulnerable to intruder's programs because netConnections cannot be captured or reclaimed. * Only one instance of the Sentry's antivirus can be installed on a node. Putting two Sentries next to each other doesn't make your defense two times stronger. * Connecting the Sentry to other security nodes, like a Turret or Black ICE will make it spread faster, since they are already secured nodes. The antivirus can be installed on Security Nodes straight away and enable them to spread the antivirus program further. * When a network's security is activated, Sentries start installing the antivirus program to all connected nodes simultaneously. * Nodes that have the antivirus program installed will also start spreading the antivirus to all of their neighboring nodes simultaneously. * There is a visual display at the bottom part of a node during antivirus installation. * The antivirus cannot spread from nodes that are currently being built or upgraded. * The antivirus from Sentries of higher level will overwrite that of lower level Sentries in a network. Trivia A Sentry is one type of ICEs found in the Netrunner collectible card game. References